historicafandomcom-20200222-history
First Zefarelli government
The First Zefarelli government was the first ministry of Prime Minister of Italy Michele Zefarelli, which lasted from April to November 2019. The government was formed as the result of a coalition government between Lega Nord, Forza Italia, and the Democratic Party; it was succeeded by the Second Zefarelli government. History Formation In April 2019, following the election of the new Chamber of Deputies, elections were held to select the new Prime Minister of Italy. As the Five Star Movement and Lega Nord were tied for the largest number of seats, the members of Parliament would have to choose between Lega leader Michele Zefarelli and M5S leader Nicola Urbini. While Urbini was more popular among the general population, the parliamentary right wing decided to form an alliance and keep the progressive M5S from taking over the reins of government. In a vote held almost along party lines, the liberal-conservative Forza Italia party, the right-wing populist Lega Nord party, and the social democratic Democratic Party voted in favor of Zefarelli (with PD MP Camilla Ianuzzo dissenting), while the progressive M5S, the democratic socialist Italian Left, and the eco-socialist PRD voting for Urbini (with M5S MP Alice Andreotti dissenting). Ultimately, Zefarelli won 23 MP votes, while Urbini won only 17; Zefarelli was tasked with forming the new government. Legislation On 14 April 2019, PRD leader Giacomo Zerilli introduced legislation to create public housing for all Italians. In a vote held a day later, the bill was passed 27-7 with 5 abstentions, with the PRD, Italian Left, and Lega Nord wholly supporting the measure, and the majority of M5S (with 1 abstention and 1 absent), and 2 Democrats supporting the bill. However, Forza Italia wholly opposed it (with one abstention), while 2 Democrats opposed it and 3 abstained. The measure was a propaganda victory for the PRD, as well as a ray of hope for bipartisan achievement in the country. A few weeks later, the Chamber of Deputies almost unanimously supported the creation of the 2019 Anti-Mafia Commission, with 37 voting in favor and 2 M5S deputies voting against. The first competitive vote was a vote on whether to fund improvements to roads or schools; the entire left wing (PRD, M5S, and Italian Left, with the exception of Italian Left deputy Giuseppe Andino) voted for schools, while the entire right wing voted for roads; the results were 21-17. The first economic issue to be voted on was Lega deputy Elonora Tomasetti's bill to abolish the housing tax. The bill failed with 16 votes in favor of keeping it to 11 to abolish; 9 abstained. The vote divided Lega Nord, half of which supported the bill, and the other half of which opposed it or abstained; M5S mostly abstained, but a few members voted for either side. Another bill, spearheaded by Forza Italia leader Antonio Hadriano, championed agriculture research; it was unanimously approved with 36 votes, with only Lega MP Adriana Verastro abstaining. Hadriano's second bill, a bill to create public housing, passed unanimously, with 39 in favor and 1 abstaining. Second election In November 2019, the next round of elections were held. 69.9% of Italians voted in an election to elect a new parliament, and the PRD gained one seat; Forza Italia, Lega Nord, and M5S all lost support. Lega Nord was won 10 seats, M5S won 9, PD won 7, FI won 6, PRD won 5, and SI won 3. The Second Zefarelli government was formed with the continued support of Forza Italia, Lega Nord, and the Democrats. Assessment The First Zefarelli government was marked by progress such as the creation of public housing, the creation of the powerful 2019 Anti-Mafia Commission, the improvement of schools, and the initiation of agricultural reforms. Zefarelli was able to build up bipartisan support for several of his policies, allowing for him to retain power into his second government. List of members President (1) * Michele Zefarelli M5S (10) * Nicola Urbini * Antonio Ongari * Giacomo Gianetti * Matteo Zoff * Vittorio Uvari * Carlo Hurli * Alice Andreotti * Gabriele Nocera * Vittorio Campanella * Franco Nitti LN (10) * Roberto Rizzoni * Nicola Augostini * Giuseppe Imbarelli * Carlo Gerlandi * Antonio Merlotti * Eleonora Tomasetti * Francesco Giacconi * Valeria Iustiniani * Luciana Herreri * Adriana Verastro PD (7) * Stefano Petroni * Gabriele Veltramo * Camilla Ianuzzo * Giuseppe Nardello * Vittorio Bonetti * Michele Legnani * Marco Verardi FI (6) * Antonio Hadriano * Paolo Mascherpa * Luigi Vizzioni * Rosa Nuccio * Valeria Scuto * Mario Tassoni PRD (4) * Giacomo Zerilli * Mirella Uberti * Paolo Loren * Roberto Orvieti SI (3) * ' Michele Iovine' * Francesco Noele * Giuseppe Andino Gallery Zefarelli parliament.png|Diagram of the Parliament Category:Italian governments